Another Arrival
by kurgaya
Summary: IchiHitsu - second holiday drabble - He had lived for hundred of years, and people were still mixing up his age.


**Note (7/8/11):** Me again! Short message this time - the fact that the check-in woman mentioned in this had to do a double-take with me inspired this little drabble.

Again, sorry for any spelling mistakes - no spell check, and, again, Toshiro is spelt like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Arrival<strong>

* * *

><p>The journey from the small resort to the port took two hours, which they had expected after experiencing it once already, and as the driver of the sleek air-conditioned black taxi was rather late, which they had also expected, the couple only just made it in time to catch the ferry.<p>

If they had missed it Ichigo would probably have strangled the driver; the flight into Greece had been twenty minutes late a week ago that sweaty Sunday morning, and those meesly twenty minutes had caused them to miss their first of two ferries of the holiday.

And the problem with only just arriving in time to catch the ferry was that, when they boarded, there was nowhere to sit. So, complaining to themselves, they wandered up to the sunny deck and grabbed a bench to perch on for the next hour and a half.

Watching the islands drift past was a plus though, and the wind whipping through their hair was welcoming, even if the groaning of the boat was a bit loud.

It had taken another fourty minutes of travelling before they arrived to their second destination of the ten days in Greece; this hotel was also on the coast but, upon being dropped off to fend for themselves by the bus driver, had a much more expensive feel to it. Which was a given really, considering how much it had cost.

The coffee coloured lobby was deserted when they walked in lugging their heavy suitcases and dripping twice their weight in sweat, but this gave them some time to look around. There was a huge restaurant and bar in front of them, looking unfortunately closed, and what filled the rest of the spacious room was comfy chairs and sofas that Ichigo just longed to sit on; the bus had been incredibly bumpy, and Toshiro had warned him that he should wear his seat belt if he didn't want to be thrown around.

Thankfully a blonde middle-aged woman appeared behind the counter and checked them in, asking Ichigo to fill something out before explaining the restaurant and meal times.

"Okay," she said, rummaging around under the desk for something. "This is to show that you are all-inclusive," she pulled out a short strip of light blue fabric and held it out. Ichigo got the idea immediately and presented her with one of his arms; she wrapped the fabric around his wrist and then tied a knot. She went back under the desk for another, and Ichigo stepped out of the way to let his husband step up to the desk.

The woman paused upon looking at him, her movements under the desk halting. "How old are you?"

Toshiro frowned and Ichigo hid a laugh behind his hand. Sure, Toshiro was still shorter then most men (and women) and only came up just past the fifth division taicho's shoulder, but he wasn't his adorable 4'4" anymore, much to his husband's disappointment.

"Eighteen," Toshiro lied, considering he couldn't say anything over the region of twenty without sounding stupid, and he was most certainly over the age of twenty.

She gave him a sceptical look that made her wrinkles more noticeable, and Ichigo coughed to hurry things along. Still seemingly unsure, she pulled out another blue piece of fabric and tied it around Toshiro's wrist much as she had with Ichigo's. Once that was done a man appeared wearing a neat white shirt and pencil straight black trousers and grabbed the handle to one of the suitcases.

"Have a nice stay," said the woman behind the counter, handing Toshiro the key.

He thanked her, and the two Kurosakis' followed the quiet Greek man out of the glass doors that made up the left exit from the lobby. The walked for only about half a minute along a pebbled path, passing a wide collection of one-story buildings with Ichigo still grinning about Toshiro's age mix-up, before they arrived at the slightly worn down building that had the number twenty on the outside wall. First impressions didn't mean much to Ichigo, so he didn't comment on the awful faded green paint that covered the building and just watched as the man indicated to Toshiro to open the door. The white haired male did, walking inside with the other two following him in with the cases.

The interior was quite a jump from their tiny room in the previous resort all those hours away, and Ichigo loved it. "Damn," he said when the stranger left them. "We should have just stayed here for ten days."

The bedroom was directly opposite of the entrance with a plush bed and fluffy pillows; a large mirror hung above the wooden chest of drawers, and a small TV sat on the desk inches away from the sliding doors that led out onto a small, private, patio. Toshiro opened the doors and stepped out onto the shady patio, glancing around in amazement at the table and reclinar chairs up against one of the walls, and the tall trees that were littered around the surrounding green. Another pebbled path led off from their patio and winded itself around some of the other buildings, before opening out onto a path that lined the wall the calm crystal sea was currently reaching up.

"Whoa," gushed Ichigo, having followed that short path from their 'room'. "The sea's literally _there_." He looked down into the empty water with a smile on his face, turning back around to see that his husband was coming towards him. "It's so quiet."

"Everybody's probably at the pool," commented Toshiro, looking out at the blue horizon. "And look, there's the ferry that we had taken."

Ichigo followed Toshiro's gaze and saw that, indeed, out in the distance was what was most likely their ferry sailing past back to port. "Wish it could have just dropped us off here," he mumbled, but then corrected himself, "Too swallow for a boat that big. Come on."

He went back into their bedroom, peering around the rest of their building to find a long room next to the bedroom with a third bed/sofa and a table and a nicely sized bathroom opposite that.

"Oh my god we have a bath," he said, his eyes lightening up at the sight of the tub. "I can actually have a bath instead of a crappy shower now."

It was sugarcoating it so say that their previous bathroom had been beyond horribly small.

"I can't believe how peaceful it is here," said Toshiro, flopped down on their bed. Ichigo joined him to cuddle, burying his face in the thick white locks for just a moment before pulling away. "Ew Toshiro, you need a shower."

Toshiro swatted him on the nose, turning onto his side. "It's not my fault we've been travelling all day now is it?" he replied with an accusing tone, an exhausted yawn catching the end of his sentence. "And you need a shower too, I'm not kissing someone with that smell."

Ichigo laughed and rolled off the bed, kicking off his shoes and slipping off his sunglasses. "Lets go and have a bath together, we're only here for two nights, might as well use everything."

He was already in the bathroom before he got a reply. "Alright, but no bath sex."

Laughing loudly he shook his head as Toshiro found some towels, but inside his mind he was cursing 'damn' at being caught so easily.

"I heard that," said Toshiro.

"How could you have possibly heard that?" he asked, shooting his husband a look. "It was inside my head!"

Teal eyes looked unimpressed, and Ichigo flushed sheepishly.

"Alright alright," he said defeated, turning back to the bath. "No bath sex it is."

* * *

><p>Again, feedback is welcome but I probably won't get anything till Tuesday. Depends if I last that long. (I've already got 78 emails, 79 once I publish this!)<p>

Feeling moody and wants to go home,

xTKx


End file.
